la aventura de sora
by sakurahanurom
Summary: es una historia sasusaku, contada desde u personaje que yo invente llamado sora espero que les guste


La Familia Uchiha

La mas grande aventura de sora

Soy Sora

Mi nombre es sora Yamanaka y estudio por una beca que me gane en el prestigioso internado Konoha high school, uno de los colegios mas renombrados en todo Japón, y fue aquí donde todo comenzó a dar un giro que nunca me hubiera imaginado en mi vida, entre para primer año de secundaria a mis 15 años donde me hice amiga de kiki Haruno una de las jóvenes mas prestigiosas, siempre la había visto en revistas y cosas así pero nunca me imagine que fuera tan sencilla, es muy bonita con sus ojos azules y su pelo rosa, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y su tez blanca una de las mas populares de mi año, junto a ella siempre estaba Mikoto Uchiha perteneciente a la familia mas adinerada, antigua y destacada durante millones de generaciones, ella es de un hermoso pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, tez blanca, con leves sonrojos y dulce brillo en sus ojos, Mikoto eran muy diferentes en comparación a sus dos hermanos mayores Sasuke que estaba en tercero de bachillerato y el galán de toda la institución, Itachi Uchiha que se graduó hace 2 años de este mismo instituto y se encuentra matriculado en la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, ya que ha ambos los describes como poco sociables, incluyendo también a su primo Sai.

Y a pesar de que sus padres pagan los costos de estas lo que hace mas reconocido al príncipe y la princesa de esta lugar, nombres que se les ha dado a Sakura Haruno hermana de mi amiga kiki y Sasuke desde que entraron aquí, se encuentran en los primeros puestos académicos, Sasuke en el primero y Sakura en el segundo, se les ve siempre destacados en todo mientras que Sasuke es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y capitán del equipo de futbol, Sakura es la delegada de la clase y capitana del equipo de gimnasia del colegio ambos son buenos en todo lo hacen, por eso los veo tan incansables y yo apenas con dos semanas de haber ingresado aquí me pude dar cuenta. Mi hermana Ino, es una de las mejores amigas de Sakura, desde el tercer periodo del primer año, al igual que yo mi hermana posee una beca y se encuentra en el 6 puesto de los 10 primeros de cada salón y 8 en todo el colegio, yo ocupo el 3 en el salón y 9 en todo el colegio y así mantengo la beca, debes ocupar uno de los diez primeros o se acabó.

El instituto es muy grande, y se divide en diferentes hectáreas, hay tres edificios centrales que ocupan la mayor parte del campus en el central están los salones y las oficinas principales, en el de el lado derecho los dormitorios de las mujeres en los últimos 3 pisos están los de 3 en los 3 del medio los de segundo y 2,3,4 piso de primero mi habitación se encuentra en el 2 piso, en el primero esta la sala principal, y dos compuertas gigantes en la trasera se encuentran canchas de tenis, sitios para tomar él te, pisanas etc., y el paso era restringido para los chicos después de las 7 de la noche y antes de las 10 de la mañana, por supuesto el paso a los cuartos estaba denegado, aunque se podía ver una que otra chica infringiendo las reglas para estar a solas con su novio, pero nadie nunca se daba cuenta ya que se confiaba mucho en las damas y para evitar accidentes solo hay guardias en el primer piso y a las afueras, también no teníamos permitidos salir de nuestros dormitorios después de las 9 y al menos de que tuvieras un permiso de excepción familiar no había ninguna escusa para catear la ley.

O he amiga estas en las nubes vas ha sacar tus libros o no – me dijo la alegre de kiki

Eh si, perdón chicas – dije

Pero bueno que te pasa – me miro Mikoto

Nada, solo pensaba que seria genial ser ustedes, y que soy muy afortunada de ser su amiga

Pero ha que viene eso – me repuso kiki

Bueno, tu vives con el príncipe y bueno kiki que mejor ejemplo que el de tener a tu hermana al lado, y además son tan amables conmigo

Pero Ino también es de admirar no nos des todo el crédito – me dijo en una sonrisa Mikoto

Yo no digo que no

Bueno deja eso y vamos que llegamos tarde – dijo kiki

Vale

Al llegar nos esperaba hanabi Hyuga de ojos grises y pelo café, se parece mucho a su primo Neji y es la hermana menor de Hinata, y aunque sus personalidades son parecidas, en apariencia solo los ojos y la piel son iguales. Es muy duce y a segunda heredera de las industrias Hyuga.

hola chicas como están – dijo

hola hanabi – le respondí

dile Hana – me reprendió kiki

perdón Hana – dije nerviosa

no tienes remedio – me dijo kiki

bueno chicas cambiando de tema, kiki mira a quien estoy viendo – dijo Mikoto

a quien

mira detrás de ti

eh

hola kiki

Kiba hola, como estas – dijo kiki un poco roja

Bien y que me cuentas

Yo, yo , yo nada y tu

Nada, creo que iré a ver a los chicos

Si

Bien, nos vemos

Si, nos vemos

Y a quien le decías que no tenia remedio – dijo en susurros Mikoto

Eh, cállate que es diferente

Si tu lo dices

Chicas que tal si nos sentamos – dijo Hana

Si

Después comenzaron las clases, la verdad era un repaso para las evaluaciones que se acercaban, bastante fácil siempre se me dio bien la matemática, la verdad es que antes de conocer las chicas, me tenían la vida miserable, no es que fuera muy atractiva que digamos, tengo cuerpo promedio, pelo rubio recogido en una coleta baja, ojos azules ocultados en unos anteojos, y tez blanca, así que antes me llamaban cuatro ojos, ñoña, etc. Hasta que Mikoto escucho y me defendió con espada de hierro, luego de eso me permitieron estar con ellas y amenazaron a los que me molestaban que si se metían conmigo se metían con ellas y como eran las mas populares del salón fue el final de las mofas aunque a veces me siento insegura estando con ellas, ya que no se si es un acto de caridad o si realmente quieren ser mis amigas, a diferencia de mi hermana no soy extrovertida y sociable, por el contrario, diría que ellas son mis primeras amigas, y al principio me sentía feliz, pero luego me nació esta inseguridad.

Cuando toco la campana fuimos al patio donde nos encontramos con lían y yuki Uzumaki, lían al igual que yo esta becada, y yuki es la hermanita menor de Naruto Uzumaki el mejor amigo de el príncipe y el sub capitán del equipo según me a contado yuki gracias a su novia Hinata a mantenido las notas al promedio normal para mantenerse en el equipo, pertenecen a una empresa que ha ganado mucho prestigio en estos últimos años.

Chicas me acompañan a buscar a mi hermano, es que al tonto se le olvido que me había pedido que le guardara la billetera y en este momento debe estar muerto del hambre

Y porque te pido eso – pregunto Mikoto

En una semana cumple dos años con Hinata y me pidió que le ayudara a elegir un regalo, pero con las practicas de futbol no tenia tiempo así que me pidió el favor de que lo comprara yo y le entregue el regalo pero cuando le iba devolver la billetera se fue corriendo porque entraba a clases no tiene remedio – todas la miramos con una gotita en la cabeza, definitivamente no tenia remedio.

Bueno vamos rápido debe estar con mi hermano – dijo Mikoto

En ese momento me entro un sonrojo, el hermano de Mikoto, solo lo había visto un par de veces de lejos y con solo verlo pensé que era el príncipe que todas desearíamos tener, me gusta desde que lo vi pero es demasiado inalcanzable no solo por la edad sino también por que esta saliendo con la hermana de kiki, y si dije que ella es hermosa, no hablemos de ella, parece un ángel que bajo del cielo, la pareja perfecta para un príncipe y esa es una princesa.

Mientras recorríamos los pasillos mis amigas miraron curiosas mi sonrojo pero no dije nada, era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, no quiero imaginar que diría kiki, con el hecho de que me gusta el novio de su hermana, o Mikoto que me siento atraída por su hermano y con lo amables que han sido con migo no seria justo.

Yuki llamo a Naruto, y le pregunto donde estaba para devolverle la billetera, él le respondió que estaba saliendo de los vestidores, ya que tuvieron educación física a la primera hora. Me sonroje un poco que tal si íbamos en un momento inoportuno y veía al príncipe sin camisa, me volví a colorar con ese pensamiento.

En que estas pensando sora – me dijo lían en un susurro, yo me sobresalte y me puse roja

E –n N aa dd a – respondí

Pero sora estas peor que mi hermana – me dijo Hana

No que va – dije restándole importancia

Cuando llegas esperamos afuera de los vestidores en donde también habían un poco de chicas de diferentes cursos de seguro esperaban a que saliera el príncipe.

Teme tu no sabes nada

Cállate dobe estas asiendo un escandalo

Porque no dejas esa actitud pacifista y te enfrentas a mi y así sabrás que yo soy el mejor

Lo que digas dobe

Me estas rehuyendo

Yo no hago nada mas bien apúrate que Sakura me esta esperando

Pero Sakura chan nunca se enoja contigo, debe tener mucha paciencia para aguantarse a un tempano de hielo como tu

Cállate usuratonkachi o me voy sin ti

Te he dicho que no me llames así teme

Acuérdate que Hinata también te esta esperando

Ha es verdad dejaremos esto para luego teme

Si, como digas solo apúrate

Unos minutos después salieron Naruto y el príncipe, apenas salió todas las chicas los miraban con corazones en los ojos llevaba en uniforme de diario un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los bobones de las mangas sin abrochar y los primeros tres botones del cuello sin abotonar, de su pelo negro caían pequeñas gotas que se perdían en su piel blanquezca, y su bien formado cuerpo y sus ojos alsabache tan profundos y que te pierdes en ellos con solo mirarlos, sus rasgos finos, todo de el rea perfecto, y Naruto también era atractivo pero se podría decir que es su polo opuesto sus rasgos son mas duros, su piel morena, sus ojos azules claro y su pelo mono, de manera puntiaguda, su belleza era mas salvaje, al igual que Sasuke tenia el uniforme de diario de la misma manera con los botones de la camisa desabrochados, pero tenia la camisa arreglada de una forma mas desgarbada, y mientras la cara de Sasuke mostraba seriedad el esbozaba una gran sonrisa y tenia líneas en los mejillas como las de un gato.

Yuki gracias, no sabría que hubiera hecho sin ti, me hubiera muerto de hambre, y me hubiera tocado pedirle al teme prestado – dijo Naruto

No me digas teme, dobe además quien te dijo que te habría prestado plata

No mientas teme yo sé que si me hubieras prestado porque sin mi no vivirías – dijo colgándose del cuello, como me gustaría ser el en este momento

Suéltame dobe

Di, suéltame venerable Naruto Uzumaki el mejor deportista del equipo

Y ya estamos otra vez con eso

Ya veras que en este rating si te venzo y entro ha ser capitán

En tus sueños dobe. Y ahora suéltame o te parto la cara

Huy Sasuke se esta enojando, como vería Sakura esto

No metas a mi novia

Oh le di a la parte sensible

Cállate y suéltame – y de un zarpazo se lo quita de encima

Esto, hermano – intento intervenir yuki

Ah perdóname yuki pero es que, el teme no tiene modales

No hables así de mi hermano Naruto o se lo diré a Hinata – intervino Mikoto, mientras abrazaba a Sasuke, el respondió al gesto y esbozo una media sonrisa en mi opinión la mas bella y la primera que veo de él.

Ya tranquila miko – chan, tampoco es para ponerse así

Hermano por cierto te presento a una nueva amiga que entro al grupo es la hermana de Ino su nombre es sora – dijo Mikoto de repente, Sasuke levanto la vista de Mikoto y me miro, por primera vez en este rato me notaban, Naruto también voltio a verme pero ante la mirada penetrante del príncipe me sonroje un poco.

Hola mucho gusto, me llamo sora yamanaka – dije entre uno que otro tartamudeo

Hola soy Sasuke Uchiha el hermano de Mikoto – respondió en tono neutro

Hola , no le hagas caso ha ese arrogante me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy el hermano de yuki

Hmp.

Deberías aprender mas palabras teme

Cállate dobe, por lo menos conozco muchísimas mas que tu

Quien sabe como nunca las utilizas

No puedo, con un cabeza hueca como tu

A quien le dices cabeza hueca

Al único que esta aquí

Ya basta Sasuke – en ese momento Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa, incluso mas grande que la que tuvo con Mikoto, una pequeña briza comenzó a soplar en la cual venían pequeño pétalos de cerezos incrustados, voltee y hay venia mi hermana junto con Hinata, ha ella ya la había visto, mi hermana me la había presentado con anterioridad, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos grises y pelo negro azulado como el de Sasuke, sus facciones son muy finas y elegantes y su tez blanca y en el centro venia una hermosa mujer, rasgos finos, pelo rosa, pero de un tono mas claro que el de kiki, tez blanca de un tono cremoso, labios rosados y finos, un cuerpo bien desarrollado y que desprendía algo de elegancia, sus piernas estaban bien torneados y sin rastros de moretones, su silueta era de una guitarra perfecta, no podía creer que existiera alguien así, habla oído los rumores de su perfección, y había visto una que otra foto en las revistas y que kiki me había mostrado pero no se comparaba, sus rasgos también eran dulces, su cabello era largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura, se encontraba partido en la mitad adornada por una diadema negra que combinaba con el uniforme, y unos pequeños mechones rebeldes escapaban dándole un toque de sensualidad y gracia, tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos de color jade que brillaban y mostraban calidez, sentía que eran dos puertas a su alma, me acuerdo que yo le había dicho a mi hermana que Hinata debía ser la chica mas hermosa de la escuela y Hinata en una sonrisa dulce, me lo refuto diciendo que no había nadie mas hermosa que Sakura tanto en alma como en cuerpo, y mi hermana ni lo refuto, en ese entonces no me lo lograba imaginar pero ahora la podía ver en persona.

Sakura – dijo Sasuke entono dulce, y en ese momento desee ser la persona que desprendía esa dulzura en el, pero sabia que con tan bella mujer a su lado era imposible, yo era un insecto comparada con ella.

Sasuke – en ese momento Sakura formo un puchero – me dejaste esperando mucho tiempo, mira que tuve que venir a buscarte – la sonrisa de Sasuke se extendió mas y cuando Sakura estuvo cerca la atrajo a su cuerpo con ambas manos en la cintura, las chicas que habían venido a verlo, les comenzaron a salir lagrimas y se fueron resignadas ya que tanto ellas como yo sabíamos que no éramos competencia y no valía la pena refutar, la atmosfera se torno dulce ante el rencuentro de las dos parejas, sabia que para mi hermana esa escena también era un tanto amarga, ella cuando entro también estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, y pensó tener una oportunidad ya que Sasuke en ese entonces era soltero, pero ese año también entro Sakura, y la vio como rival, se alío a una chica llamada Karin, junto a ella y otra chica llamada kaede, isieron lo imposible para lograr que Sasuke no se fijara en Sakura y se fijara en una de ellas, mas sin embargo en el segundo periodo se dio cuenta que Karin solo las estaba utilizando para tener a Sasuke para ella, y se salió de su grupo, y comenzó a ser amiga de Sakura y a competir con ella legalmente por así decirlo, pero ya era tarde, Sasuke ya estaba enamorado de ella y a principios del tercer periodo se hiso publico su relación, para mi hermana fue devastador, y al poco tiempo conoció a Sai que entro a ser el curso en el ultimo periodo, se parecía a Sasuke debido a que eran primos pero no era lo mismo, poco a poco los sentimientos, de ella fueron cambiando al punto de enamorarse otra vez y sanar sus heridas y a principios de segundo se hiso novia de Sai, pero de algo estoy segura y es que el primer amor no se olvida y aun puedo ver un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, como ahora, que Sai no esta en este momento y le toca presenciar a Sasuke junto a Sakura.

Mis amigas estaban embobadas con las diferentes escenas, ya que Sasuke ya le había pedido disculpas a Sakura y la estaba besando y Naruto le hacia cosquillas con la nariz en el cuello a Hinata, mi hermana se me acerco a despedirse sin antes decirles a los tortolos que se iba a buscar a Sai ya que aquí hacia un mal tercio, me hubiera gustado irme con ella ya que yo también me sentía un poco incomoda.

Bueno hermana que estamos aquí – dijo kiki un poco extasiada, se lo agradecí internamente

Lo mismo digo – dijo Mikoto con los cachetes inflados, ambos se separaron de su beso y miraron a sus dos "hermanitas", si se le puede decir ya que no me parece que seamos tan pequeñas, teniendo 15 años.

Entonces quieres que te llene de besos a ti – dijo Sakura esbozando una sonrisa

De eso nada ya no soy una niña – dijo kiki refunfuñada

Entonces que tal un ataque de cosquillas

En serio cuentos años crees que tengo

No lo se ,mmm 12

Lo haces aposta, tu sabes que tengo 15

No lo se a mi me parece que tienes 12

Te estas pasando – dijo kiki apunto de reventar

Ya, ya no te enojes hermanita si sabes que tienes 15 porque respondes como una niña

No respondo como niña – contradijo enfurruñada

Si tu lo dices – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Bueno ya, te presento una amiga – dijo kiki un poco mas calmada, señalándome – su nombre es sora yamanaka es la hermana de Ino por eso ahora se despidió de ella aunque con lo despistada que eres cuando estas con Sasuke ni la notaste

Que va que va – dijo Sakura rehuyéndose con un sonrojo – mucho gusto me llamo Sakura Haruno y soy la hermana de kiki

Un placer – dije un poco sonrosada porque a pesar de los celos que sentía por Sasuke, lo que mas sentía por ella era admiración y deseos de ser como ella, ella me sonrió de una forma cálida que me inundo de diferentes sensaciones que nunca había experimentado

Pero si eres muy mona – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, - a que si Hinata

Si..si claro

Sakura hay que reunirnos con los demás – dijo Sasuke tomando su mano

Si, quieren venir de paso puedo conocer mejor a la hermanita de Ino y conoces a las demás te parece – dijo emocionada de hecho ella en ningún momento a dejado de sonreír

Me parece pero no digas hermanita que ella también tiene 15 como yo

Si por eso aun son jóvenes

Ni tanto hermana que solo te llevo 3 años y a Sasuke 4

Puede pero para nosotros ustedes siempre serán nuestras hermanitas a las que protegeremos con cariño

Ha eso no se vale además mira que – y le susurra algo al oído

Vale, no son tan pequeñas – dijo Sakura algo sonrosada

Que le dijiste – susurro lían

Lo que paso contigo y Gaara en la casa de Mikoto y Sasuke la navidad pasada – lían se sonroso

¿Qué paso?- pregunte inocente

Después te cuento – dijo lían

Vale

Y entonces vienen – dijo Sasuke – por cierto dobe has estado callado todo este tiempo algo te callo mal

Nada de eso teme, es solo que ya tengo mucha hambre me rujen las tripas se me esta yendo el aliento

Ya, ya, Naruto ya vamos pero que exagerado eres – dijo Sakura

Entonces vienen – dijo Hinata con voz dulce

Si, vamos – dijo kiki

Bien, vámonos – dijo sasuke jalando la mano de Sakura

En ese momento no lo creí, iba estar junto al príncipe y Sakura en el descanso, si era un sueño por favor no me despierten, mientras íbamos caminando todos nos miraban parecía que fuéramos famosos o algo así, aunque ellos lo son y estaban acostumbrados a esto para mi era completamente nuevo, yo caminaba al lado de kiki y Hana, hablaban de organizar este fin de semana una pi llamada en la casa Mikoto, ya que la anterior había sido en la casa de Hana.

De eso nada la anterior vez que fue en mi casa me regañaron por meternos a la picana tan tarde para al final todas con un resfriado, que nos duro dos semanas.

Pero quien dijo que volveríamos a hacer eso – dijo kiki con una gota en la cabeza

Y por que no en tu casa – replico Mikoto

La semana antepasada fue en mi casa ya dimos la vuelta te toca a ti - contracto kiki

Venga, venga que tal si lo ponemos a suerte la que diga el numero que estoy pensando es la ganadora – dijo yuki

Pero que juegos tan infantiles son esos

que sea en la de kiki es la mas grande

No son juegos infantiles – dijo yuki con lagrimas en los ojos pero fue completamente ignorada

De eso nada, acordamos unos turnos, y te toca a ti cuanto mas lo vas ha rehuir, o es que acaso nos estas ocultando algo – opuso kiki

Pero que iba a ocultar, no seas boba eres mi mejor amiga

Entonces compruébalo

Vale entonces que sea en mi casa

En tus casa será

Pero que espera un momento – dijo Mikoto

Jajajajajajajajaaja, siempre cae en las manipulaciones de kiki – dijo lían entre risas

Eso no se vale – dijo Mikoto

Tu lo decidiste no yo – contracto kiki

Porque me engañaste

En tal caso lo dijiste

En estas ocasiones desearía que fueras igual de pura que tu hermana no escapas de dañar ni una mosca

Y yo a quien en dañado

A, nadie pero me has engañado

Igual, Sakura no es tan santa como la planteas, Sakura es humana no se te olvide

Y según tu, que parte maligna tiene – tajo Hana

Bueno, es precisamente ser tan santa

No te entiendo – replico yuki, en ese momento kiki, volteo a ver a Sakura que iba distraída hablando con Hinata.

Sakura, se la pasa únicamente, pensando en los demás y en sus problemas, tiene la facultad de entender y curar, los dolores de las personas como hiso con sasuke, pero ella nunca se plantea, si las personas a su alrededor le quieren hacer daño o no, si las esta engañando o no, confía plenamente en la gente y no piensa que la pueden herir, se la pasa con esa venda en los ojos, es como paso con Karin y sus engaños, las lagrimas que caían de mi hermana, eran completamente genuinas al igual que el amor que le tiene a sasuke, es muy vulnerable, ese es su error. Dijo kiki al fin, ante lo que dijo me quede pensado si el amor que le tenia a sasuke era tan fuerte, como el que Sakura sentía por el.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos junto con el resto de los amigos de Sakura.


End file.
